Untouched
by SophieAria
Summary: Right before you ask this story does actually have a plot! Ok so Will and Elizabeth discover they have feelings for one another but are ripped apart one BY JACK! and the other by the governor! anyhow! enjoy and please review it makes me smile Willabeth!xX
1. Hot

Disclaimer: As usual i don't own anything to do with Pirates Of The Caribbean although i do own the story book (haha!)

Anywho! i really wanted to write a potc fic but had no inspiration but thankfully my friend David was there to lend a helping hand! so thanks David and John:) bless them!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will hammered away at the poker hot metal, his own forehead searing with heat.

Elizabeth burst through the door, dressed in a tight cream corset embroidered in gold.

"Will" She smiled, and Will felt like a hundred candles had been lit

Elizabeth was out of breath she had rather indiscreetly ran to the blacksmith's in search of her oldest and dearest friend.

"Miss Swann" he grinned and stopped what he was doing to bow for her presence

"Will, how many times have I told you, I am much more than your acquaintance" she smiled her eyes lighting up as she did so

"Sorry Elizabeth" he pulled at the leather apron that was his protection, his white shirt sticking profusely to his heated skin.

"Father says you simply must join us for tea sometime"

Will smiled and moved towards the door allowing Elizabeth to exit first

"Join me?" he offered his arm to her, but she refused and took his hand instead

"I love spending time with you, when you have it spare"

"I should be saying that to you" Will returned

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked suddenly realising they had left the comfort of their home town and were now in dense forestry

"I hope you don't mind I was hoping to show you something"

"Of course not Will! I love surprises! Especially yours!" Elizabeth grinned and bounced on her heels following Will intently

The forest seemed to clear and a proper path occurred Elizabeth followed on dragging Will with her

"Please tell me it's deserted"

"Untouched by human hands" he grinned she was going to love this.

They came to a small beach just big enough for two people, a cave wound it's way round the outskirts and a longboat was tied to the dock.

"Will you didn't!" Elizabeth exclaimed disregarding her image and clambering down onto the beach ready and waiting to feel the sand beneath her feet.

"I..I Elizabeth" Will started following her down

Elizabeth placed a finger on his lips, before replacing her finger with her lips.

"Sorry" She looked down "that was incredibly impulsive and rude of me"

"Elizabeth don't be sorry, it was exactly what I wanted" Will tilted her chin up leaving his thumb on her jaw line

"You wanted me to kiss you?" she questioned frowning in confusion

Will stuttered and blushed deep pink removing his thumb

"Me too" she confessed and Will looked up, finally meeting her eyes.

He leaned forwards, foreheads touching, noses rubbing, lips centimeters apart.

"Elizabeth, I love you" he whispered solemnly looking down at her lips wanting to feel their softness once more.

"I love you too Will" she grinned, making Will want to pick her up and kiss her until they couldn't breathe anymore, until they couldn't remember their own names, until… until.

Will stopped thinking and moved the remaining centimeters lips gently caressing hers he felt her moan, and he moved closer wrapping his arms round her petite waist.

Elizabeth stopped breathing as soon as Will kissed her. She reacted as she always thought she would by wrapping her arms carefully around his neck, running her delicate fingers through his hair.

The kiss lasted forever and the two didn't want to separate yet when they did, Will pulled Elizabeth into the longboat.

"You'll never guess what we get to do in the longboat" Will said suggestively raising his eyebrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so please review! b4 i go CRAZY! i might just happen to write a sequel with what happens in the long boat scene! Cough Cough it won't be smutty! Cough Cough


	2. Wet

A/N Going to see the 3rd one again this will b my 4th time! lol! anyway! so it hasn't rained in a while and i miss it! so here's the rain chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe we shouldn't" Will said sitting up straight

Elizabeth blushed and nodded "I suppose" she said straightening herself up

Elizabeth giggled "Maybe we should" her laugh broke into a grin before she launched herself at Will kissing him furiously

"Elizabeth" Will managed he was extremely hot and Elizabeth was just making it worse

"A storms coming I can feel it, can we move this else where or not?"

Elizabeth stopped and looked at Will her heart breaking, he didn't want her

"Oh if you wish Master Turner" she removed herself from laying on top of him and climbed ashore walking quickly to the edge of the forest

"I do not wish to get lost Mr Turner perhaps you could accompany me to the other side of the forest, if it is not too much bother"

Will shook his head following her

"Elizabeth I know" Will started but Elizabeth interrupted

"No, It's ok Master Turner"

"Please call me Will"

"Please call me Miss Swann"

Will felt his heart being torn in two

"I have infact changed my mind I wish to find my own way through the forest with my thoughts as company, for I fear it will be awkward between us" Elizabeth said in her best 'I'm a grown up, really' voice it worked as Will bowed his head and replied

"Of course, as you wish Miss Swann"

"The effort is appreciated" She smiled once more and left

A clap of thunder and the sound of the rain hitting the ground was enough to make Will worry.

The Governor was pacing around his living room frustrated and taking it out on his servants

"Come on! Where could she be? She left this morning and hasn't returned since! Where is that dastardly message boy, there shall be no tip for him when he returns"

Will opened the door to find a sodden little boy holding a piece of parchment "From the Governor sir" the boy handed Will the paper.

Uncurling it Will managed to decipher the words

Master Turner,

I sincerely hope Elizabeth is with you, she has not returned since this morning, and as you can see the weather is vicious.

I am concerned for her health and if she is with you I will perhaps let it slide if she is safe

Governor

Sighing Will took the pen from his ink well and began

Governor

Unfortunately Elizabeth is not with me and has not been with me since lunch. I intend to search for her myself

Will turner

He handed the parchment back to the child and the boy ran as fast as he could back to the Governors house.

Will threw on his coat and stumbled into the rain another round of thunder and lightning emerged and Will began to run

"The forests the best bet, she probably got lost, I should never of let her return home without my assistance" Will scolded himself and threw himself harder into the forest

"Will" Elizabeth called, she was huddled ringlets sticking to her face dress ruined against a tree, she pulled her knees further towards her chest

"Will" she called again

"Elizabeth" A voice cried from not to far away

"Will?" Elizabeth shouted

"Elizabeth where are you?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be lost now would i?"

Despite the situation Will grinned

Elizabeth stood hoping to get a better view and that she did, Will ran straight into her bringing her to the ground landing neatly on top of her

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you" they both said before laughing

"It's too far to go back now, I suggest we go to the cave in our beach" Will suggested helping Elizabeth up

"I agree" Elizabeth laughed dusting the mud off her dress

Elizabeth and Will were huddled together keeping warm in the cave on the outskirts of their beach

"Apart from getting lost, I've really had a good day Will" Elizabeth sighed resting her head on his chest

"Me too" Will replied resting his hands on her stomach

"Thank you, for the beach and for saving me, not just today" She said her eyes fluttering closed "I love you Will" she said smiling

Will tilted her head upwards towards his

"Anytime Elizabeth and you know I love you too"

She nodded and kissed him before falling asleep.

The two lovers slept peacefully as the rain and thunder still raged on in the background, it was peace and war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not sure whether to make this a proper story yet! depends if i feel like writing! anywho! sorry theres not real smut in this chapter but if i write a next one there is a possibility!

PLEASE REVIEW! with willabeth on the top! hehe! (bribery!)


	3. Return

A/N Thanks guys for the review it really makes me want to write and continue the story, as you will see this actually has a plot! WITH JACK SPARROW INIT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was first to wake, he shook Elizabeth guessing they had slept longer than intended, then again they had not intended to sleep in a cave.

Blinking Will sat up to find himself surrounded by men holding guns in uniform.

"Master Turner, We are arresting you on suspicion of kidnapping and taking advantage of Miss Swann here" Their leader pronounced, Will's heart sank

Elizabeth woke to find Will's hands were still on her stomach wrapped tightly with hers, she smiled

"Morning Will" she sighed happily

"Sorry Elizabeth, I have to go I am really late for work" Will picked himself up and gently kissed her nose

"I'll be back soon love" he whispered "Don't worry"

"Will I…" Elizabeth was interrupted by Will who replied

"I love you, it's going to be ok"

Elizabeth knew something was wrong so she waited until Will had left before following him into the woods

Will was arrested as soon as he reached the outer edge of the forest

"Don't let any harm come to Elizabeth please" he pleaded hands roughly thrown together behind his back.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth will be safe with us" the guy holding him sneered

Elizabeth gasped as she saw several armed men leading Will towards the gallows, following quietly Elizabeth concocted a plan.

She reached the edge and ran the easier way to the gallows, upon arriving she removed the trap door and swung from the rope waiting until the armed men arrived.

"ELIZABETH" Will cried struggling with all his might to break free from the chains holding him

"Leigh, Edenton, Mac you go get the Governor, myself and Bell will untie Elizabeth File you guard Will"

All 6 ran in different directions

Elizabeth's plan was working she gripped the rope tighter as the uniformed men ran towards her loosening the knot she kicked out backwards putting her plan into action. Bell was immediately surprised by her sudden outburst he fell backwards falling over the railings and hitting his head first causing immediate concussion.

However Coleman was less surprised and grabbed her leg she flicked herself over the top kicking out with her free leg and dangling from the rope before dropping down and running to Will.

Will seeing Elizabeth was still alive head butted the guy who was holding him which was easy as he was still in shock

"FILE!" Coleman shouted holding his bloody nose "Don't just lay there!"

Coleman ran down the wooden steps towards the Will and Elizabeth

Coleman forced the two to the wall

"I don't think that's a wise idea do you?" Jack Sparrow shouted from the fort wall

"Sparrow" Coleman hissed angrily

Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand seeking comfort, they looked at each other and nodded.

Withdrawing Will's sword from it's place Elizabeth forced the blade to his neck pushing just hard enough to cut the hairs on his neck.

Coleman had the same idea and placed his blade on Will's neck

"Kill me, I kill him" Coleman replied gritting his teeth

Just then Jack Sparrow appeared from the corner

"Again, not the best idea you've got in there" Jack tapped his head swaying as he did so "Examine, you've got Mr Turner here to take back to the Governor and in doing so will get you the reward you've always wanted"

"Why should I trust you Sparrow" Coleman spat

"'Cos you know I'm right" Sparrow nodded and prised Elizabeth from Coleman's neck, she did not go willingly

With one flick of the wrist Will was being led sword pointing into his back towards the Governor

"What of the girl?" he sneered

"She's my half of the bargain" Jack replied pulling her towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok because this chapter had Jack init you have to review! otherwise NO JACK! lol! anywho! next chap might not be up tomoro depends on a word beginning with r!


	4. Desire

A/N Sorry if this is getting rather confusing but this is how i intended to write it ok so Will and Elizabeth realise they have feelings for each other, then they fall out over a storm then Elizabeth gets lost in the wood Will finds her and realises he loves her and vice versa after hearing Will has not seen Elizabeth the governor sends out his men to search for her they come across the cave and think Will tried to kidnap Elizabeth! (DUN DUN DUN!) anyhow! Will wakes first the men leave after telling Will to leave inconspiciously Elizabeth senses something is wrong so follows them and finds they are going to hang Will for trying to kidnap her so she pretends to be dead in the noose then she rescues Will but Jack comes and takes Elizabeth so he can get what he wants (which is revealed in a few chapters!) Will is taken to the governors house and then this happens...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will struggled with all his might to free himself "Just let me go" He cried

"And why should I do that Turner" The governor replied sneering

Will Turner was currently in Elizabeths house, that he knew so well hands tied behind his back.

"I know of Elizabeth's whereabouts"

"So does Coleman here" he nodded towards Coleman who nodded smirking

"Believe me I know where Jack will go, if you love Elizabeth half as much as I do-"

"You don't love her! You tried to kidnap her" the Governor spat

"I didn't! why don't you believe me!" Will returned

"Because, Master Turner you are a blacksmith turned pirate, so why should I trust you"

"Because I love her and I want her safe, even if I never get to see her again I want her safe, Please Governor Swann she means the world to me"

"How do I know you will return?"

"You have my word"

"And what use is your word Turner" The Governor spat

"None, only trust" Will bowed deeply "If I am to go I will need a ship and a crew, and the compass"

"Commodore Coleman will accompany of your voyage so as to see you don't get into any mischief whilst your gone" The Governor nodded "A ship and a crew will be arranged to set sail tomorrow"

"What of the compass?" Will questioned

The Governor pulled a black compass with silver and gold lines on it from his pocket

"Master Turner I want this returned" he threw the compass at Will who caught it with ease and slipped it in his back pocket

Meanwhile Elizabeth Swann was aboard the black Pearl awaiting her fate

Jack descended the stairs two at a time

"What am I doing here Jack? What do you need me for?" Elizabeth questioned

"I'm sorry to interrupt the ramblings of the mad but we need you"

"Will needed me, and yet you still found it necessary to take me away from him why shouldn't I just swim to shore?" Elizabeth voice began to rise

"Because once again it's not a good idea, you British are bloody stupid" Jack replied

"Say's you pirates! What kind of a name is Jack? It's not very pirate-y at all is it?" Elizabeth glared at Jack "Please Jack I just want to be back at Port Royal with Will" she pleaded

"Stop the puppy dog eyes!" Jack groaned he never could resist a woman with puppy dog eyes

Elizabeth added a pout to her look and Jack caved

"Alright alright!" Jack sighed "When we've finished with you we'll take you back to Port Royal Savvy?"

"Thank you Jack!" Elizabeth grinned and reached over to hug Jack

Elizabeth thought twice and asked

"What do you need me for anyway?"

Will prepared himself for the voyage that was about to take place

Elizabeth prepared herself for the voyage that was about to take place

The difference was Will knew what was happening Elizabeth didn't.


	5. Tortuga

A/N Cheers Coleman92 for reviewing like 20 times! lol! anywho next chapter and the plot thickens! lol! PLEASE REVIEW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, That would be telling" Jack replied his eyes wide nodding

"Make it quick Jack my father will not know of my whereabouts" she sighed looking down "And neither will Will" she whispered

Jack looked confused and picked himself up staggering towards the wheel

Elizabeth looked out over the ocean and wished she were home, with Will

"Will Turner, Captain Turner, I'd be basking in the glory if I didn't know Elizabeth wasn't safe" Will said holding the compass out and pointing in a general north east direction

"Miss Swann will you care to accompany me into Tortuga?" Jack asked Elizabeth

"Of course Jack" She replied wary still "What is your obsession with Tortuga anyway?" she questioned frowning slightly

They stepped of the ship and started to walk the streets

"This is where it begins Elizabeth" Jack grinned and pulled her towards a mansion with an uncanny resemblance to Elizabeth's house in Port Royal.

"Captain, This is Tortuga" one of Wills crew said to him

"I can bloody well see that thank you, she has to be here" Will replied "We're docking here men I will only have need for 5 of you, Coleman you have to come, Hudgens, Knight, Mone and Deblom you will also accompany me, rest of you get ready to dock" Will shouted as they neared the port of Tortuga

By this time Jack was literally having to drag Elizabeth for she refused to move a step further until Jack told her where they were going and why no-one else was accompanying them

"Jack! I demand to know! What do you need me for?" She shouted above the general racket of Tortuga

"You'll see when we get there Savvy?" Jack huffed dragging her into the hallway

"Grab her" Jack yelled

From no where around 50 armed men of all shapes and sizes grabbed Elizabeth she tried to pull herself free but they weren't having any of it

Will was running now, he could hear her screams of panic and frustration, it was Elizabeth he knew he didn't just want rum

Will burst through the door breaking the hinges in doing so

"FREE HER I DEMAND YOU FREE HER" Will cried

The room went silent, before it erupted into laughter

"Will" Elizabeth cried happy to see him with one last pull she yanked herself free and threw herself upon him, Will pulled her closer

"It's going to be ok Elizabeth"

"What do you need her for?" Will questioned

"How are you so unobservant?" Jack asked clearing pathway through the men towards Will

Will opened his mouth to speak but nothing happened

"Are you telling me you didn't notice the bump?" Jack asked "I noticed"

Will frowned at Elizabeth

"I wanted to tell you I really did, I just didn't know how" She whispered voice breaking

Will loosened his grip on her

"We need that baby William" Jack said

"Why?" Will asked slightly confused

Elizabeth was deep in thought "What have I done?" She looked up into Wills eyes full of concern and confusion

"I'm sorry Will" Elizabeth said before she started crying into his chest

Could this be the end? Elizabeth thought.


	6. Ant

A/N Umm didn't know what to call this chapter so in honour of Alice the ant in team tennant this chapter is called ant! lol! anyway one more thing WHAT ARRRRRRR YOU DOING???? haha! lolxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All you have to do is give us the baby and you can go home and live happily ever after OK?" Jack said again

"It's not yours" Will spoke up he looked down at Elizabeth and whispered "It's not Jacks is it?"

Elizabeth eyes widened "Of course not! How can you think upon of me like that William Turner"

Will looked down before returning to meet Jacks gaze

"Once again Jack, what do you need the baby for"

"The baby is new life immortal for 9 or so months, and what are we? Pirates, we need the immortality of a baby, the blood of an immortal being allows us the same" Jack was extremely close to Will now and Elizabeth didn't like it one bit

"Stop it the both of you, I want this baby Jack and so does Will" She cried stepping inbetween them

"I never said I wanted the baby" Will said frowning as he turned to face Elizabeth

She turned on her heel "I.." she stammered unable to think of words

"Perfect" Jack said taking a step forward Will turned around to face Jack and Jack took a step backwards returning to his original spot

"I didn't say I didn't want it either" Will hissed

"Oh Will" Elizabeth whispered placing a hand on her bump

Will placed his hand on top of Elizabeth's and smiled at her

"I just want the baby!" Jack whinged

"Not on my watch" Will said before turning away Elizabeth on his arm he opened the door and walked outside where Coleman, Hudgens, Knight, Mone and Deblom were waiting

"READY, AIM, FIRE!" Will yelled as a troop of pirates came bursting from the door taking after Will and Elizabeth and their unborn child.

They took down 10 pirates easily

"Get back to the boat Elizabeth" Will said looking at her and kissing her gently on the lips before she left still clutching her bump

Will withdrew his sword from it's place in his belt and lunched forward with a few conditional screams thrown in here and there, taking down 3 pirates with one movement Will turned around watching Elizabeth run to the ship Somehow Jack had followed her and was waving his arms around as he ran towards Elizabeth

Will felt a sharp pain in his left arm as he was cut by one of the pirates who was chuckling at him, with one quick rip Will had taken off his head he turned around and ran towards the ship following Jack and Elizabeth's tracks

"Meet back at the ship when you're down!" Will called over his shoulder

By the time Will reached the ship Jack had managed to tie Elizabeth to a table below deck and was about to pierce her skin with a filthy knife from his pocket, Elizabeth was gagged refraining her from screaming…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW! pwease:)


	7. Now

A/N OMG! Coleman92! where the bloody hell did u dissapear to today? uh yh one quick thing! Sorry! its really short but im stumped atm!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"JACK SPARROW YOU FILTHY DOUBLE CROSSING PIRATE!" Will exclaimed from the doorway

Jack looked up and moved towards Will

"You got me in one Turner" He replied cockily "Now if you don't mind I have a baby to get to"

"You have no right to that baby Jack"

"Neither do you"

"None of you do" Elizabeth chimed in she had managed to remove the gag by stretching her jaw several times

Will and Jack stopped their argument to face Elizabeth

"What happened to you Jack, you were such a good pirate" Elizabeth sighed

"I'll do you a deal Turner" Jack turned back round to face Will "I'll let you keep your girlfriend and the little thing inside her if you help me retrieve the charts to Aqua De Vida Savvy?"

"What of Elizabeth you didn't not enquire her help" Will narrowed his eyes

"Elizabeth stays on the ship to make sure you keep your end of the bargain, however the two of you will be in separate quarters and will not see each other until we find the charts and I have returned you both to Port Royal"

"Done" Will held out his hand

"Undone!" Elizabeth called

"Elizabeth this will save us and the baby" Will frowned at her "Isn't that what you want?"

Elizabeth shook her head

"I want you"

"You can have me, when we return to Port Royal"

"What about now?" Elizabeth pleaded

Will swiftly walked over to the table and untied the ropes binding her helpless body, she sat up immediately and Jack turned his head away and grimaced as the two lovers shared their final kiss full of passion, lust, power and love all at the same time.

"I love you Will" Elizabeth whispered

"I love you too Elizabeth" Will replied huskily the kiss had taken all the air from him

"Let's set sail then!" Jack cried walking up the stairs two at a time

"HOIST THE COLOURS!" he yelled

Several pirates dragged Will from Elizabeth's now known quarters and he sighed

"This will be all over soon Elizabeth" Will whispered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheers to all of you who have reviewed it really means a lot! xxxx


	8. Destination

A/N OK! so guys there will probably be like 3 more chapters to this seeing as i cant see this goin anywhere anyway enjoy the last few chapters oh and sorry for not updating

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack will you return us to Port Royal with all haste when we find the charts?" Will asked walking soaking wet towards Jack

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack questioned feeling slightly put out, he knew he wasn't Wills best mate at the moment but surely he didn't expect him to not fulfill his end of the deal

"How is Elizabeth?" he asked frowning, it had been 3 weeks since he had last seen Elizabeth and had not been informed about her health in two

"She's good mate, stop worrying, she's strong enough to look after herself" Jack reassured slapping a hand on Will's back

All of a sudden a ship obviously made in Singapore appeared from nowhere

"Where'd that come from?" Jack wondered allowed

Will gawped at the sight before him Captain Barbossa held the charts in one hand and the wheel of the ship in the other

"Jack Sparrow! I believe you owe me something" Barbossa yelled

"Jack!" Jack shouted the little undead monkey climbed onto Jacks shoulder and made queer noises until Barbossa's ship was parallel to theirs.

Will snuck away from Jack and headed down to Elizabeth's quarters taking advantage of Barbossa's arrival

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, she had a small bump appearing and she was only a month and a week gone, Will smiled

"Oh Elizabeth, I've missed you so much! Come here!" Will ran to Elizabeth embracing her he kissed her neck making her moan

"Come on we've got no time" Will grabbed her hand and silently walked from the room on appearing at the deck Will saw Borbossa and his crew including Coleman and Hudgens he noticed were now on the Black Pearl it seemed Barbossa wanted Jack the undead monkey and Jack wanted the charts

Will turned back to face Elizabeth and placed his finger to his lips indicating her to be quiet, she nodded and crept to the edge of the ship

They climbed down from the Black pearl on the ropes off the side careful not to let Elizabeth slip Will went first closely followed by Elizabeth, they made it into the water and swam to the side of the ship that was out of view

"Come on, we're almost there" Will whispered as they climbed the ropes to get on board the Redanger as they had found it was named

Elizabeth reached deck first and took Will below deck, she had studied the layout of these kinds of ships back at Port Royal, and she had never thought they would come in useful

"This way Will" Elizabeth whispered pulling him deeper into the ship soon they were at the bottom of the ship in with the limited food supplies

The room was big enough to hold at least 10 people but it was mostly filled with food Will moved some crates around making a make shift home for a few weeks until they arrived at Port.

Elizabeth crouched in the corner and Will sat beside her stroking her hair she fell asleep as the ship started to move towards it's next destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review guys it makes me smile AND it shows me what i need to improve on xxxxxluv u allxxxxxx


	9. Port Royal

A/N Sorry! i haven't updated in a while! i'm preparing for my science GCSE! ARGH! oh well! here's the next chapter! the next one might be a while too sorry!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Coleman descended the stairs leading into the Food room where Elizabeth and Will had been hiding

Elizabeth was still fast asleep, so as gently as he could he moved her head onto a near by sack

"Rum?" Coleman called

"Coleman, over here!" Will hissed

Coleman frowned "Rum?" He asked

"No I'm not bloody rum, it's Will Turner" Will stood up and walked to Coleman

"AH! Willy boy!" Coleman slapped him on the back

"When you're sober come back down" Will whispered

"OK, But why are we whispering?" Coleman whispered back

"Elizabeth's asleep"

"AW! Stowaway lovers, how sweet!" Coleman grinned

"I thought you wanted to kill me" Will frowned

"I do, but the Governor wants his daughter to watch" Coleman let slip

"Does he now?" Will moved back to his hiding place "Meet me here when you're sober and don't tell anyone" Will warned

Little did he know Elizabeth had heard every word, and was devising a plan

Elizabeth sat up as Will returned

"I don't want you to die" she whispered

"As long as you're safe I don't care" Will replied

"But I do, Will you mean a lot to me and I'm not about to let my father contradict everything I say" Elizabeth returned angrily

"Elizabeth, when I'm gone you can move on, and when you do promise me you'll find someone better than me who you really love" Will replied not wanting this conversation to happen right now

"Will no man is half as good as you" She brought her hand to his face "I love you" Elizabeth said shakily

It was the first time she'd ever had enough courage to actually tell anyone she was in love with them, and this was the first time she had actually been in love.

Will smiled in the darkness of their make shift home and whispered

"I love you too" He leaned forwards and captured her in a passionate kiss

"Don't take this moment away from me" Elizabeth replied her eyes watering

Will shook his head and kissed her further, just as something else was about to happen Will heard voices, he pulled away sharply and grabbed Elizabeth's hand

"Turner, It's me Coleman"

Coleman wandered round the food supply closet

"What a crap home" Coleman sighed

Will stood up and moved towards Coleman

"Get Barbossa to take us to Port Royal" Will said standing his ground

"And how do you propose I do that?" Coleman replied

"I don't know, Tell him you're out of rumor something"

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to hand me to the Governor"

"Well we do need rum" Coleman thought about the idea and then nodded

"Deal" He held out his hand and Will shook it

"You get us when we reach Port Royal" Will said as Coleman nodded and walked up the stairs to deck

Will crawled back to Elizabeth and grinned

"Port Royal's waiting"

"I don't want to go back" Elizabeth sighed

"Why?" Will frowned

"I don't want you to be killed Will" Elizabeth replied sinking her head onto his chest

Will sighed and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes

"There's always a way Elizabeth" Will whispered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N REVIEW! for good luck in my GCSE's cos reviews make me smile too!!!!


	10. Gallows

OMG GUYS! almost at the end now! sorry this ones a cliffhanger! this chapter is dedicated to Anna! Now send me that preview! xxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a couple of weeks the ship had docked at Port Royal and Coleman came down to tell the pair who were busy entangled in each others arms

"Come on guys, you could of least waited till we reach Port" Coleman covered his face with is hands and Elizabeth and Will coughed turning pink and stood up straightening themselves out

"It's our last time together" Elizabeth sighed grabbing Wills hand and wrapping her delicate fingers with his, she looked up to him and kissed him gently before following Coleman out of the ship and up to Port Royal where Will would meet his future

"Will" Elizabeth whispered

Coleman was marching the two up to the Governors house and Elizabeth was scared

" Elizabeth, I want you to know that I love you and if I wasn't to die today I'd marry you and have a million children with you!" Will grinned at her lightening the mood

"Will do you really think he'll kill you today?" Elizabeth looked up at him her eyes wide

"I don't know Elizabeth, but I do know that nothings going to change his mind" Will tightened his grip on Elizabeth's hand and she sighed as they reached the house

" Elizabeth! I'm so glad you're safe!" Governor Swann ran to Elizabeth and embraced her, Elizabeth didn't move an inch

"Please don't kill him" She whispered into his ear

"I can't not Elizabeth"

"Father please" she was close to tears now reasoning with her father

Will turned to Elizabeth

"Nothing can change his mind, I have accepted my fate and now you have to too" he kissed her forehead and the Governor Swann sighed

"Come inside Elizabeth, if you must say goodbye you must do so now"

"Father don't make me" Elizabeth was in tears now

" Elizabeth please, don't do this to me" The Governor turned towards the living room to give Will and Elizabeth some privacy as they said their final goodbyes.

Will bent down and kissed her stomach casually running a hand over her stomach

"I love you, and even though I'm not going to be here to watch you grow up, I know your mum will teach you everything you need to know" Will kissed her stomach once more before continuing

"I taught her how to sword fight d'you know that" Will grinned and stood up

"Elizabeth" Will tilted his head to one side and smiled gently at her "Oh my Elizabeth" He pulled her into a tight hug and she cried into his chest

"Hurry it up Mr Turner" Coleman yelled from his position by a tree on the outskirts of the forest

"If you ever need me near you, you know where to go sweet heart"

Will took a deep breath and pushed her backwards so he could see her face

"I love you Elizabeth, always have done always will do and don't you ever doubt that, I don't want you to be upset I need you to move on and take care of little one for me" Will produced a lopsided grin and kissed her on the forehead

"My destiny awaits Elizabeth" Will leaned down to kiss her properly his tongue softly grazing her bottom lip

"I love you too Mr William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill turner, much loved boyfriend" She grinned at him before bursting into tears

From no where Coleman appeared and grabbed Will along with several other men and dragged him down towards the gallows

Meanwhile Elizabeth was taken inside where her father tried to hug her

"How can you feel anything other near compassion when you just sent the love of my life to death" She yelled at him breaking out of his hold and running towards the stairs

"Now now Elizabeth! Don't be so silly, William Turner is not the love of your life" He father chuckled

"How can you say that" She cried she gripped the banister tighter her knuckles turning white "I LOVE HIM" She yelled

"There are plenty of other eligible men out there Elizabeth"

"NONE AS GOOD AS WILLIAM TURNER" She cried out moving further up the stairs

"Don't be so stupid Elizabeth"

"I'm not being stupid, Father I love him, I'm carrying his child" Elizabeth sighed

"You are not"

"Yes I am!" Elizabeth yelled "Father I'm fed up of fighting with you, don't tell me you're going to let your pregnant daughter let her child grow up without a father" Elizabeth descended the stairs as quickly as she had ascended them

"Please" She smiled at him gently

Opening the door the Governor yelled towards the gallows

"Don't you dare hang that man"

Elizabeth ran outside

"Wait! We can take the carriage" The Governor called

"It will take too long, I have to go tell the man I love he can see his child grow up" Elizabeth grinned and started running her feet making a sound as she sprinted across the pavement

Upon reaching the fort Elizabeth could see too much already, Will has standing on the trap door rope around his neck Coleman ready to pull the lever sending Will to his death

"Wait Father said you mustn't kill him" Elizabeth yelled as she skidded to a halt

" Elizabeth wanting something too much doesn't mean it's going to happen" Coleman called down to her

"But he did" Elizabeth cried

"Too late" Coleman replied before pulling the lever

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and blocked out the noise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SORRY! cliffhanger! oh well! you'll have to wait until the next chapter which i reckon will be the last one! sorry! xxx


	11. Finale

A/N OMG! you guys! Last chapter! i'm really sad to see this one go it's been really fun writing it although i might write an epilogue over the weekend if i do i'll let you know!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and blocked out the noise.

But nothing happened, Elizabeth risked a glance upwards to see an axe that had cut straight through the rope holding Will by the neck stuck in the wood right by Colemans head

"Bugger! Missed!"

Elizabeth followed the sound of the voice and turned to see Jack Sparrow stood on the Fort wall, he jumped down

"Unfortunately I missed" He wandered up the steps of the gallows "But I can assure you Commodore Coleman, I fully intend not to miss this time" Jack grabbed the axe and Elizabeth saw this as the best moment to run to Will

She shook him repeatedly "Will! Wake up!" she cried bending down to his side

Coleman blocked Jacks latest blow with his sword

"I'm not as stupid as I look Sparrow" Coleman cried slashing Jacks arm with his sword

"So you want to play with swords Coleman" Jack dropped the axe and withdrew his sword quicker than a flash "That's good because sword fighting's my speciality!" Jack and Coleman were still fighting when Will came round

"Will! Jack saved you" Elizabeth cried pulling Will into a hug

Will grinned

"Turner, how about we do a deal" Jack yelled

Will looked up watching Jack and Coleman fighting

"No it's ok" Will shouted back "I intend to marry this woman and have her child, I'm not getting into any more of your 'deals' Jack"

"Turner" Jack growled

"Coming" Will obliged, he grabbed his sword and joined Jack on the platform

Elizabeth stood stunned

"You really want to marry me Will?" She asked frowning

"What?" Will shouted

"Sorry, I said you really want to marry me?" She yelled up to Will

Will grinned and nodded "Of course"

Elizabeth laughed

"I love you Will"

"If you really love me you'll get out of here and be safe, I'll find you" He winked at her

"The beach!" She grinned and blew him a kiss before turning towards the exit

The men managed to disarm Coleman, unfortunately he had back up around 30 men swarmed around Jack and Will all swords pointing towards them

Governor Swann came around the corner, Elizabeth in tow

"Good work men" Governor Swann patted one man on the back and nodded

Elizabeth looked up at him in disgust

"Father you promised" She cried outraged

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, You are already promised to Commodore Coleman"

Coleman took this moment to take Elizabeth's hand in his

She wrenched it away and spat "I would never marry him in a million years!"

"It is already arranged Elizabeth"

"How can it be arranged if he is dead" Will replied shoving his sword straight through his heart

Elizabeth gasped before using this situation to her advantage

"Can't you see father, this man has already said he would die for me and he has now just killed someone else to be with me, he loves me father" She said softly

Elizabeth moved through the men to Will

She stood with her back to him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her

"I love you Elizabeth Swann" He whispered and she smiled softly before turning round to face him

"I love you too William Turner" she wrapped her arms around his neck

"And if we get out of here alive, I will marry you" she grinned

"Thank god!" Will exclaimed pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head

"And where does Jack come into this?" Governor Swann piped up

"Jack wants these" Letting go of Elizabeth Will reached for his back pocket pulling out a rather battered half of the charts

Jack snatched them of him

"Mine!"

"I knew Jack would save me" he grinned

"How?" The Governor asked

"Easy" Will replied "Jack wants eternal life, as we established at Tortuga, meaning he needed the charts to get to Aqua De Vida so on leaving the ship a stole half of the charts, stole Elizabeth and boarded Barbossa's ship, where I made an alliance with Coleman here to take us back to Port Royal where I knew I would be placed to death by the Governor, knowing Jack I knew he would follow the ship and go straight to the blacksmiths to retrieve the charts, upon realising I wasn't there he went straight to the place Elizabeth and I first kissed finding me at the gallows, rescuing me and retrieving the charts, as he knew he had no chance of finding them if I was dead" Will took a breath "When I realized you were coming I knew I could proclaim my undying love for Elizabeth marry her, and have our child, meaning a happy ending for everyone"

Elizabeth grinned

"It's fun to tell people your fiancé's clever" Elizabeth shrugged slightly and turned to Will

"I do love you Elizabeth and everything I did I did for you" he pulled her closer

"Now we've established the motive and the fact that I had nothing to do with it I'll be leaving" Jack held the charts to his chest and moved towards the arch

"You will always remember this as the day" Jack stopped

"You almost caught Jack Sparrow" Will and Elizabeth chorused

Jack frowned "That's my line" He pouted before turning around and diving off the wall.

"Elizabeth I see know this man really loves you, if you still wish to marry him you may do so" Governor Swann said softly watching the two

"I do Father, I really, really do!" She grinned and took Will's hand in hers

"I do too" Will grinned and kissed her as all men stood down to watch this action of pure love and passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guys to be honest i'd like to thank you all for just reading! and i lvoe you a little bit more if you reviewd too! thank you soooo much for sticking with this story! it's not been the best one but... thank you! A HUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEEEE hug going out to you all now! i think i'm going to cry! lol! xxxxxxxxx


End file.
